herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gin
|friends = |type of hero = Leader |enemies = }} Gin (銀) is the main protagonist of Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin. Gin is also the father of Weed, the main protagonist of Ginga Densetsu Weed. He is voiced by Eiko Yamada in GNG and Hiroki Tōchi in GDW. Appearance In GNG manga/anime series, he is tiger-striped (tora-ge)/silver brindle Akita Inu and brown eyes. He gain three scars from Akakabuto's Mate. In GDW anime, he had blue for fur and eyes. Personality In GNG, he is courageous and loyal, if a little headstrong. He is quick to anger when lives are taken needlessly, which initially sets him at odds with John. History Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Gin was born to Riki and Fuji. At only 1 month of age, Gin was chosen to be Takeda Gohee's new hunting dog because of his Tora-Ge (Tiger striped) markings, and because Gohei saw his potential to be a bear-hound. Later, when Takeda Gohee went out with Riki in an attempt to kill Akakabuto, Daisuke and Gin followed. Gin then witnessed the death of his father, Riki. It was then that Daisuke and Gin vowed revenge on Akakabuto. With Riki gone, Gohee decided to put Gin under immediate training. The tasks that Gin was forced to swimming underwater and get food and being forced to eat the ultra-bitter tasting bear meat. All was in hopes of being able to defeat the demon bear, Akakabuto. After some time, Gin began training with Daisuke to fulfill their vow of killing Akakabuto. Takeda takes Daisuke and Gin on a hunt, and he shoots down a bird. Gin goes to retrieve it, but is beaten to it by a German Shephard. Gin is furious and runs after the fleeing dog, who jumps over a canyon with ease, but Gin doesnt make it and falls. On the road back they meet Hidetoshi, the owner of the same dog that took Gin's prey: his name is John, who was his first enemy and competition. But over time, he and John became best friends. Daisuke once ran off with Hidetoshi's bow. They went into the forest, looking for Akakabuto, but instead, they ran into Akakabuto's mate. They fought with her for some time, then when Daisuke was too afraid to shoot his bow, Gin continued to fight. During this fight, Gin received three scars on his forehead, giving him his trademark look. Seeing Gin's heroic bravery, Daisuke then got the courage to fight. He waits for the angle to be correct and shot the bear, defeating her. As Daisuke and Gin are heading home, Gin discovers a pack of wild dogs fighting with a bear over dead deer. Gin is amazed by the dogs' strength and teamwork, but mostly he's impressed by their leader. Gin runs after the wild dogs as they run to their leader but a female dog, Cross, tells him to go home. As Daisuke turns up, Cross quickly leaves, and Gin starts to head home. Gin can't get the wild dogs and their leader out of his head so in the evening he and John go to the mountain to get a chance to meet the leader. John and Ben end up in a fight, but it's interrupted by the bear, Madara. Ben sees no other option than to flee, recalling the leader's order of not losing any more dogs. Gin and John follow, and Gin is dared to jump over a deep valley. If he succeeds, then he can meet the leader. Gin succeeds, but quickly has to jump back as his stubborn friend, John, is in trouble with Madara. The wild pack helps Gin to chase Madara away and the two dogs are taken to the leader. Gin can't believe it; the leader looks just like his father Riki, so he cries out to him. However, the leader says that he does not know him. The general,Sniper, manages to push Gin down and a fight is about to break loose when the leader tells them to stop. The leader explains to the dogs the situation in the Futago Pass. Later, Gin says goodbye to his mother, Fuji, and his siblings and then sets off with Ben to find more dogs. On his journey, Gin meets the Kai Brothers (Akatora, Chūtora, and Kurotora), the Iga dog Akame, and other strong dogs. He also takes over as the leader of Ben's platoon, on Ben's recommendation, when the accidental poisoning on the Iga territory caused the Great Dane to go blind. Just before the final battle, Gin fights the three-legged bear, Mosa, and succeeds, but not without the loss of Benizakura. Finally, when they only have to face Akakabuto, the leader is late. Gin steps in as a leader role, making the fear disappear from the other young dogs. The leader eventually turns up and finally, he remembers Gin as his son. It was Riki all along. Akakabuto will not give up, and the loss of dogs is catastrophic. To avoid more dogs to getting killed, Riki teaches Gin the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, but not even the deadly strike seem to have an effect on the monster bear. Takeda Gohei is led by Smith, who doesn't want his friends to die, to the battlefield to shoot the bear, which he does. Finally, three generations of bear dogs has ended with the monster bear's death. As Gin and Riki are embraced by Takeda Gohei, Akakabuto returns from Hell and mortally wounds Riki. Gin then attacks Akakabuto with the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga and decapitates him. Before Riki dies, he gives Gin the leadership of the Ohu army. Ginga Legend Weed Fourteen years have passed since the fall of Akakabuto, and it has been peaceful. After this paradise was created, a monster dog named Kaibutsu attacks Ohu and destroys it. Gin leaves with Akame and John to gather more soldiers, along with checking in on the heroes of the Great Battle against Akakabuto. Gin has to leave his mate, Sakura, in the care of Smith, who guides her out of Ohu, as it becomes too dangerous to be there any longer. As Gin saves Hook from Nero together with Akame and John, Gin is told that he has a son named Weed. He is also told that Sakura died of hunger and illness. Gin then sets out to find his son, but was captured by the Great Dane, Hougen, and was put under torture with John. Before he was captured, he sends Akame out to find Weed. Akame has rushed to Ohu to tell the remaining soldiers what has happened, telling them that Gin and John were both captured. Hook, along with Lefty, Roshi, and Tomi, manage to help John, Hiro, and Reika escape. Gin spends most episodes in the anime as a prisoner. Sometime later, Kyōshirō is thrown in as a prisoner with Gin inside Gajou. When Akame pushes up a stone to where Kyōshirō and Gin were, they escape with Tōbē, thus saving Gin. After this, Gin stays in the hot spring and lets the three generals, Buruge, Kite, and Batto, in the spring to heal their wounds. The generals, after seeing Gin's kindness, joins the Ohu army. In the final battle, Gin appears and tells all of Ohu to not interfere with the fight between Hougen and Weed. He then tries to kill Hougen after Weed does the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga for the second time against the Great Dane. Weed pushes Gin away from Hougen and tells him that killing is wrong. Gin and the other Ōu soldiers believe that Weed has the true spirit of an Ōu soldier, so Gin retires as leader and hands the leadership over to his son. Trivia *In some translations he is known as Silver or Silver Fang or even translated to Silver Arrow. *Gin is the only member of his family to live long enough to see his own grandchildren. As Shiro and Riki died before their grandchildren were born. *Some fans have mistaken thinks he is a girl, for his eyelashes. *His First Japanese Voice Actress, Eiko Yamada is best known for voicing as Mai from Dragon Ball series. *His Second Japanese Voice Actor, Hiroki Tōchi is best known for voicing as Baldroy from Black Butler, Seishirō from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Abel Nightroad from Trinity Blood and Panther Lily from Fairy Tail. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Successors Category:Leaders Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Manga Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Wise Category:Damsels Category:Parents Category:Hope Bringer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Victims Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Loyal Category:Honorable